


Paradise

by hamaaiyaya



Category: SKAM France, elu - Fandom, 法版skam
Genre: F/M, Lucille人物故事, M/M, 原剧情基线扩展
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamaaiyaya/pseuds/hamaaiyaya
Summary: 他微微抬眼，氤氲缥缈的烟雾中，一个鲜活的背影若隐若现，那个背影回过头，完美的侧脸散发着柔和的光晕，柔软的金发随着兴奋的脸庞轻轻跳动，湖水一般的蓝眼睛漾起粼粼的波光，那是他见过的最惊艳的作品。一双温柔的手从背后揽住了Eliott，湿热的气息在颈后吹拂着，Lucillle深深呼吸着着这熟悉的气味，她的吻从发根慢慢移向耳后，敏感的指尖伸进他的黑色T恤，游走于他健美肌肉上紧致的皮肤，迂回，向下，滑进黑色内裤，轻柔地安抚那快乐的源泉。





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> 按剧情时间线，此篇发生时间是Lucas去Eliott家拿啤酒之后，Lucille与Eliott出去约会。前剧情指路《Raccoon&Cat》《Amazing Guy》。

Paradise

 

02:50 Samedi

凌晨两点多的巴黎，酒吧聚集的街隅依然灯火阑珊，霓虹闪烁，这里才将要上演当天最精彩的戏码。

屋顶上空升腾起的热情照亮了周围的建筑，红蓝灯光下的人们被染成了色彩交织的印象派油画，或拥抱，或调情，或醉得步履蹒跚，或坐在台阶上痛哭，角色表情各异，笔触运用得如此流畅逼真。

此时此处没有隔阂，没有芥蒂，你我没有偏见，没有傲慢，彼此没有隐藏，没有面具，只有尽情放纵，尽情宣泄，只想相互拥抱，互相取暖，只想靠近那一段心跳的距离，触摸对方的心底。

“去……我那吧。”走到路口，Lucille依偎着Eliott，抬起头，微醺而迷离的眼神中满是温柔与期待。

这眼神背后隐藏的预感暗示她，这也许是她最后的机会，即使不是第一次有这种感觉。但这次不同以往，Eliott并没有失控，他甚至自信、克制，这种反常让她感到深深的不安。

“令人惊喜的人……”Lucille回想他说这话时的状态，眼神里流露的认真、笃信，同时冷静又有点儿得意。

Eliott看着怀里平日骄傲自信、精明干练的女友，此刻却如猫儿一般乞怜的样子，微微一笑，长长的粽色睫毛狡黠地眨了一下。

Lucille公寓的房间很小，刚刚放下一张黑色铁艺床和一张有点陈旧的小书桌，一扇通往露台的落地玻璃窗，被暗绿色的纱帘半掩着，床头纸制台灯的暖光从角落撒向烟灰色的丝质床单，床头的墙上挂着一副抽象的半裸女人的油画，床对面书桌上方的隔板上放着两排书和一小盆香水茉莉，黄色的花蕾正欲含苞待放。

趁Lucille去卫生间的间隙，Eliott挑了张喜欢的唱片，打开唱机，放下唱针。

迷幻的电音迪斯科响起，Paradise缓缓徐徐的靡靡之音缭绕在空气中，一种暧昧的气氛随着音乐从屋顶逐渐向下弥漫。

……

Un petit peu toi et moi,

那些关于我们的细碎小事，

Et toi t'en penses quoi?

而你又是怎么觉得的呢？

J'attendais là, en bas de chez toi,

我会于你家门旁静候，

jusqu'à ce qu'on voit le monde et que le temps ne compte pas，

直到我们看清这世界 直到时间齿轮不再转动，

L'un contre l'autre, le mien seras l'autre,

我们互相依靠 我将化身为你，

si nos futurs se confondent et qu'ils se suivent ici et là，

若我们未来互融一体 便会如影随形。 

……

Eliott点燃了一根烟，深深地吸了一口，慢慢呼出，身体随着音乐轻轻晃动，酒精的美好之处是让人处于现实与模糊的交汇，精神和身体都麻醉得刚刚好，就像要睡着的那一刻，弥留之际，美好的旅程即将开始。

他微微抬眼，氤氲缥缈的烟雾中，一个鲜活的背影若隐若现，那个背影回过头，完美的侧脸散发着柔和的光晕，柔软的金发随着兴奋的脸庞轻轻跳动，湖水一般的蓝眼睛漾起粼粼的波光，那是他见过的世界上最惊艳的作品。

那个男孩弹琴的样子就像一块熠熠生辉的珍宝，Eliott极力压抑着自己内心的汹涌澎湃、暗流涌动，那种吸引就像尘封百年的吸血鬼面对所爱少女的鲜血，他差点忍不住就要去吻他了，吻他的头发、吻他的眼睛、吻他的鲜唇…天哪，这该死的折磨。

一双温柔的手从背后揽住了Eliott，湿热的气息在颈后吹拂着，Lucillle深深呼吸着着这熟悉的气味，她的吻从发根慢慢移向耳后，敏感的指尖伸进他的黑色T恤，游走于他健美肌肉上紧致的皮肤，迂回，向下，滑进黑色内裤，轻柔地安抚那快乐的源泉。

Eliott闭上眼，享受着嘴唇在肌肤上软糯的触觉，人体的温度带来安全感，Lucille干涸的身心渴望他的回应，回应她的柔情和爱意。

身体很诚实地发生了自然反应，Eliott呼吸粗重起来，酒精带来的血液循环加速使他只想将自己陷入这温柔之中。他转身捧起Lucille的下巴，吻起她的丰唇。Lucille的热情占据了唇齿之间的缝隙，湿滑的舌尖挑逗着每一个味蕾，充满占有欲的吮吸仿佛宣誓重新回到了她的伊甸园，她的战场。

被欲望掌控的两人从对方身上寻找着安慰，Lucille许久以来被疏离的感情，此刻尽情用身体表达着自己的饥渴，Eliott享受着酒精和sex带来的刺激，他确实有些兴奋，从今天晚上和Lucas的意外约会开始，他内心的渴望，越来越强烈。

Lucille向上脱掉Eliott的T恤，吻他的侧颈、胸膛、乳尖、腹肌，内裤被兴奋的硬物撑起，紧致的小腹紧张地抽动。Lucille隔着织物用口唇挑逗着下体，Eliott闭上眼，一只手撑着桌边，一只手手指插进Lucille浓密的卷发，摩挲着她的头顶，鼓励着爱抚更强烈一些。

朦胧之中，Eliott甚至假想这炽热的爱抚来自另一个人。

另一个人……

另一个人……

“如果你必须画我呢？”

“你会怎么画我？”

“我就喜欢发现新事物。”

“虽然比不上《星球大战》的主题曲，但是……”

   
 

Lucille拉下他的遮物，继续用舌头和嘴唇刺激着男友已经热辣硬挺的下体，满足于听见他无法自抑的呻吟。

Eliott将Lucille面朝下按在书桌上，拨开她的酒红色蕾丝裤，径直进入了早已湿滑不堪的秘密通道。

“啊……”Lucille不禁叫了出来，神经末梢被冲击的快感让她无法保持矜持，酥麻的甜蜜沿着脊柱蔓延到四肢，几乎快站立不住。

原始的冲动完全控制了两人，空气中充满情欲的味道，激情澎湃的碰撞一下又一下，Lucille情不自禁地回头望着Eliott，眼睛充盈着泪光，分不清是欲望还是感动，像在倾诉久别之后的情话：

I Love you，Eliott.

Eliott全身的每个毛孔都释放着雄性的魅力，希腊雕塑般的肌肉线条在昏黄的灯光下闪着金色的微光，随着节奏逐渐加快，就快要达到欲望的顶峰。

他闭上眼，此刻只想释放对那个人无边的渴望。

是的，他的灵魂已经不属于自己，满脑子全是关于那个人的细节：他指尖的体温，他的皮肤上的气味，他灵动的琴声，他性感的挑眉，他上扬的嘴角、他锁骨上的红痣。

那双幽蓝剔透的眼睛仿佛正在看着他，

看着他说：

I Love you , Eliott.

 

 


End file.
